The core provides support to the needs of the individual projects. This support includes (1) biostatistical assistance in the design and analysis of clinical and experimental data, as well as computerization of patient information for clinical studies; (2) administration of grant funds and assistance in typing and preparation of manuscripts; (3) centralized processing of serum and lymphocyte samples; (4) maintenance for shared equipment, supplies for incubator and low temperature freezers, and office supplies; and (5) partial support of the patient assistance staff of the clinic. These supports are critical to the smooth and successful operation of the proposed research.